


A Night to Remember

by GemmaRose



Series: The New Normal [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Sex, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Come Inflation, Consensual, Explicit Sexual Content, Gangbang, Knotting, Lance(Voltron) Has A Vagina, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Multiple Penetration, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Oviposition, Recreational Drug Use, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Xenophilia, could've sworn i tagged that the first time..., he's okay with it now though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 00:29:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9631625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: After a stint in galra custody, Lance wants to get properly acquainted with the changes that the druids made to his body. And wouldn't you know it, the habitable moon they just freed from the galra has a club that's just perfect for finding an alien willing to help with the job. Or two. Or five... That's okay, Lance has got aaaaaaaall night.Corssposted from theVoltron kink meme.





	

Lance shivered a bit, anticipation curling low in his gut as he teased his shirt off. The alien under him made an appreciative sound, and Lance felt warmth pulse between his legs. He ground down as he peeled his shirt fully off, and bit back a whimper at the sensation of fabric rubbling against his slit. Something was writhing between the alien’s legs. Something thick, and hot, and definitely not a normal dick.

“You’re so wet already.” the alien growled, its voice like rocks grinding together. “I bet I can make you come without even putting it in you.” its skin felt strange, like warm silicon, and its long slender fingers were far from gentle as it prodded at Lance’s dripping hole.

“A little- little higher.” Lance gasped, legs shaking as the alien fingered his opening. One of the digits strayed up, and Lance bit down on a loud moan as it pressed against his clit. The sensation was electric, and his whole body shuddered as the alien grinned.

“Like that, do you?” it asked, pressing harder and dragging its fingers in tight, excruciating circles.

Lance nodded, words escaping him completely as he moaned. His cunt pulsed with heat, wetness dripping down his thighs and the alien’s hand, dampening the alien’s pants and the couch they were sitting on. He wanted that alien’s dick-equivalent in him, ached for it, but at the same time he didn’t want to stop. He could feel his climax approaching, like a spring coiling ever-tighter in his gut. He opened his mouth, grasping for words the translation tech would understand, but what came out instead was a loud, wordless cry as he came.

The alien laughed as his legs gave out, and Lance gasped for breath as his hips were pushed back away from its crotch, which was now soaked with his come. The alien undid its pants, and Lance’s breath caught in his throat at what sprang loose. It was easily as long as his forearm, and probably about as thick at the base. His cunt pulsed again, and he scooted back up over the alien’s honest to god tenta-dick. The tip probed at his clit, and his whole body shuddered.

“Go ahead.” the alien leered, leaning back against the back of the couch and spreading its arms along the top of those cushions. “Ride me.” its tentacle flicked against Lance’s clit, and he gasped as his hips jerked forwards. The first inch or two or tenta-dick were easy to take, no bigger than Lance’s own fingers. After that, though, it was a bit tighter. Lance whimpered as he folded his legs, sinking down onto the ever widening flesh. He’d never tried putting anything in himself but his fingers, and this was so much bigger, so much more satisfying.

“Don’t stop there.” the alien growled, grabbing Lance by the hip when he paused to breathe, trying to keep his head on straight through the dizzying fullness. “You’re barely halfway on.”

Lance nodded, but when he tried to fold his knees further there was a spike of pain. And not the fun kind either, the kind that he was pretty sure meant something was wrong. “I- I’m sorry.” he gasped, knees locking up. “It’s too big.”

The alien glowered. “I didn’t get this room to have you back out on me halfway through.” it snarled, hand tightening on Lance’s hip.

“Sorry.” Lance managed a wobbly grin, “First time with something this big.” he reached down and wrapped a hand around the base of the tentacle, sliding it up and down a little. The alien moaned, and Lance unfolded his legs slightly, starting to fuck himself on the tentacle. The tip curled against his insides as he moved, and his eyes fluttered shut. It felt good, really good, pleasure pulsing in time with his racing heartbeat as he rode the alien’s tentacle as hard as he could. One hand remained around the base of the alien’s tentacle, working the length that wouldn’t fit into him, while the other moved from the alien’s thickly muscled shoulder to the back of the couch for better balance.

“Mmm, you’re good.” the alien rumbled as Lance lifted himself almost fully off of its length before plunging back down. “After you make me come, howsabout I go get my friends?” it flicked one of Lance’s nipples, and Lance sucked in a quick breath at both the sensation and the suggestion. He nodded, and the tentacle in him began to writhe in earnest. “Ohoho.” the alien chuckled, leering at him again. “Little harder and I’ll be coming in you.”

Lance’s whole lower body seemed to tense at that, and he moaned as he slammed back down on the tentacle. He was close again, so close. The alien under him was closer, though. It let out a sound like a distant avalanche, and Lance cried out as something hot and wet splashed into him. His knees buckled, and the alien gripped his hips roughly, holding him still to fuck up into. He came after two thrusts, and when the alien pulled out he tipped sideways, sprawling out along the couch. His whole body felt comfortably limp, his crotch pulsing hot in time with his heartbeat as warm, runny come dripped out of him onto the couch. Normally he would’ve cared at least a little about the upholstery, they were in a motel after all, but it was the kind of motel where you paid by the hour. He’d bet that there there had been worse things on this couch that whatever was coming out of him right now.

The alien’s tenta-dick slithered back into its body, and it did up its fly before standing and crossing the room to the door. “I’ll be back in five doboshes.” it leered, one hand on the doorknob. “Be on the bed by then.”

Lance nodded, and gave a thumbs up as it left the room. His legs didn’t really want to carry him, but he staggered across the room anyways and flopped down on the bed. It was at least a king size, if not bigger, and he scooted into the center of the mattress. The club they’d come from, where the alien’s friends probably still were, was literally just the other side of the narrow parking lot. He could even still faintly hear the pounding music, his heart seeming to beat in time with the heavy bass.

The door was directly across from the foot of the bed, and as the afterglow faded Lance started to finger himself. He’d been scared at first, to touch himself after the rescue. His new parts had been, well, something foreign. Galran. A permanent reminder of his time as a medical experiment, like Shiro’s arm was for his year as a gladiator. But then some time passed and, well, aliens weren’t any less hot and his hormones were still pretty damn far from regulated, so he’d given it a try. It had been awkward the first few times, but when he got the hang of it, well... he didn’t really mind so much, anymore. In fact, it was kinda more fun getting off now than it had been before. The dampness on his thighs and ass, the feeling of being filled, the fact that he could string climaxes together back to back. And there wasn’t even a downside. The team didn’t give a fuck what he had under his armour, as long as he could fight beside them.

Lance shut his eyes and traced his lower lips gently, shuddering at the sensation before hooking a finger inside. He was even wetter than usual, the alien’s come still inside him, and he moaned a little as he slipped a second finger in. It had felt even better than he expected, having someone come in him. He didn’t even have to worry about getting pregnant, since the surgery had been incomplete when he was rescued. All the fun, none of the fears. Lance added a third finger, and started trying to stretch himself a little more. If he was a little bit looser, maybe he could take the whole tentacle next time. His cunt throbbed at the thought, and he moaned as he fingered himself a little harder. Maybe he should try to scrounge up enough gac to buy himself a toy. His fingers just weren’t going to cut it after this.

The door creaked, and Lance didn’t bother opening his eyes. “Like what you see?” he asked, canting his hips up as he spread himself open with two fingers.

“Oh yeah.” an unfamiliar voice replied, and the bed creaked. “Man, he wasn’t lying when he called you one of a kind.”

Lance let his eyes slide open as the alien pulled his hands above his head, and looked it up and down. Stocky, covered in smooth brown scales, and something sticking out of his crotch which looked just plain weird. “There’s nobody else like me in the entire universe.” Lance grinned, freeing one hand from where it was pinned against the sheets to stroke down the alien’s cock. It was segmented, and slimy, and cool to the touch. Lance shivered, and spread his legs as the alien settled between them.

But instead of hovering over him on all fours, the alien lowered its head towards Lance’s crotch. Its long tongue flicked out, and Lance sucked in a quick breath through his teeth. A second later it came back out as a moan, and he was gripping the bedsheets to keep himself grounded. That tongue was long, longer than his fingers, longer than the first alien’s length of tentacle he’d been able to take. It warmed quickly to his body temperature, and Lance’s hips bucked up against the blunt-clawed fingers pinning him in place. One claw found his clit, and he cried out at he came.

The alien didn’t stop, though, and before his vision had even cleared Lance was coming again. The rough pressure on his clit was too much, too fast. His entire body tingled with over-sensitive nerves and he screamed as he was dragged to a third climax. The alien between his legs shifted, and Lance could only pant raggedly as his hands were pinned above his head. The alien penetrated him fast and hard, and Lance moaned as the tip of it hit something inside him.

Everything was swimming, each sensation more intense than the last, and he cried out as the alien pushed past whatever had been resisting. The tip expanded, pressing on nerve endings he hadn’t known existed, and Lance latched onto the alien’s shoulders as he was hauled upright, something bulging against his lower lips. It pressed into him, and then as he was coming something slithered into his ass. It was slick and hot, like the body pressing up against his back, and he hadn’t heard this one come in but the first alien had promised a night he wouldn’t forget and _damn_ was he delivering.

“So tight.” the alien behind him hissed, its voice as wet as the tentacle it was working into Lance’s ass. “I haven’t fucked anyone as pretty as you in a long time.”

Lance grinned, then moaned as the bulge which had pressed into him in front began to press further into him.

“Having fun?”

The first alien was back, and Lance opened his eyes enough to pick it out in the dim room. It had two more aliens standing behind it, one disrobing while the other shut the door. Lance nodded, and his eyes fluttered shut again as the mass pressing into him hit the end of the alien’s first segment. It slowed, but didn’t stop, and he whimpered as it forced a rough band against his inner walls. He was so close it hurt, and the added friction only drove him higher.

“Hope you’re up for more, after those two are done.” the first alien said, heavy footsteps crossing the room towards the bed. “Because my other buddies here think you look like the hottest piece of ass on this piece of shit moon.”

Lance chuckled, and opened his mouth to tell the alien that its friends were right (even if only because Allura was on the castle) but all that came out was a moan as the alien in front of him ran a claw over one of his nipples. He leaned back against the slimy alien behind him, and gasped as it thrusted into him harder than before. “Never fucked anyone this tight.” it gurgled in Lance’s ear, a tentacle sliding under his arm and latching onto his neglected nipple.

Lance keened as he came, and then the alien behind him was swearing and he was filled with a heavy heat. The slimy alien pulled away, and was quickly replaced by something with rough skin. Its cock was fat and ridged, and as it thrust into him it made the most obscene squelching sound. The warm and slimy alien circled around to his side, and Lance gasped when its tentacle was replaced with an impossibly warm, wet mouth full of needle sharp teeth. The first alien climbed on the other side of the bed, and Lance whimpered as it grabbed his hair.

“Want to feel even better?” it whispered in his ear, thin lips brushing the shell of cartilage. That simple touch was enough to drag another climax out of him, and the alien behind him swore as it started pounding faster. Lance nodded, then whimpered as something pricked his neck. For a second it felt like ice was being injected in his veins, then he cried out as the world seemed to explode in sensations. He couldn’t think, could hardly hear, couldn’t even comprehend everything he could feel. A hot tentacle joined the ridged cock in his ass, and he screamed through a climax as the mass the scaly alien was pushing into him hit the barrier that its cock had what felt like forever ago.

When he came down, it felt like a long time had passed. There were more hot tentacles in his ass now, their friction against each other and the come leaking out of him creating an obscene sound. The scaly alien had been replaced by a new one, soft and fuzzy, and Lance bucked forward against the thick fingers digging into his cunt. His tongue felt strange in his mouth, unresponsive, but apparently his pleading whine got the message across because the fingers were removed and a fat, startlingly normal cock head pressed against his entrance. It was huge, bigger than the widest part of the smooth mass resting in his gut, and Lance felt a sluggish spike of fear that it wouldn’t fit.

It pressed in into him slowly, almost gently, and Lance came as the widest part of the head slipped into him. Hot come spurted into him, and his hips jerked helplessly forward. The alien in front of him pulled out, and Lance moaned at the emptiness it left behind. It pressed back in a moment later, no deeper but the entry was less intense. Every time it drew out, a little bit of thick hot come dripped down his thighs. Every time it pressed back in, Lance had to struggle to breathe. It was so big, thick and hot and perfect and he wanted it buried in him, wanted to be filled as full as his body could go, wanted to come hard enough he forgot everything, if only for a moment.

The tentacles in his ass seemed to shudder as one, and Lance cried out as more heavy warmth poured into him. The slimy alien pulled away after that, and Lance moaned as he was practically thrown down on the bed. The thick, ridged cock which had been in his ass earlier pressed against his lips, and he accepted it eagerly. It filled his mouth, wide enough that he had trouble tongueing it like he had the first alien’s tentacle, but he must’ve been doing something right because the alien came right as he did. Its load was cold and rancid, and Lance nearly inhaled some of it as he screamed through his climax.

When he was done coughing, his chin and neck and chest were splattered with the ropey fluid. A hot tentacle swiped over his lips, leaving them tingling, and he sucked it into his mouth. The slime tasted overwhelmingly of pineapple, and a pair of thicker tentacles lifted his head and shoulders up while the one in his mouth was joined by a few more. He was drooling, and he knew it, but he couldn’t shut his mouth properly to swallow. He came again with a moan as the alien fucking him finally started to thrust deeper, and another tentacle slid into his open mouth.

Lance did his best to lap at all of them, though his tongue felt clumsy and slow, and without warning his mouth was flooded with come. It was thick as honey, almost hot enough to burn, and tasted so strongly of pineapple it was almost nauseating. He swallowed what he could, but a good amount welled out of his mouth and down his chin.

The mattress shifted, and Lance moaned as he was shifted up into the fuzzy alien’s lap. The come in his ass started to shift, sliding down and out, and Lance gasped as a tentacle slid into him. Not one of the hot sticky ones, but one that was smooth and undulated inside him. The first alien pressed up against his back, and Lance moaned as its tentacle pressed into him inch by inch. With every pulse of flesh into his body, come squelched out around it, ropey and sticky on his ass and thighs. The base, when he reached it, was wider than he’d thought at first. Easily the size of his fist, if not larger.

The alien behind him let its tentacle writhe, and Lance writhed with it as the fuzzy alien gripped his hips tight and began to piston him up and down on its cock. Its shaft was studded with rings of strange formations, rounded on one side and flat on the other, and every time he was pulled up those nubs scraped against his insides and drew him closer to climax. He came with a scream when the first alien found his clit and began teasing it between two claws, and then one orgasm tripped into another and another until he was coming dry and silent, his mind whited out with pleasure.

When he finally came back down to himself, the first alien was breathing harshly against his neck and the fuzzy one was thrusting into him desperately. Lance wailed as he was yanked down with more force than ever, and something lodged in him. He came again, his body shuddering, and then the fuzzy one moaned and began rutting up into him. Every few thrusts, it seemed like it came again, heat and pressure building inside Lance as he alien behind him rolled off of the bed. The tentacle was still inside him, though, writhing in the body-warm mixture of different types of come, and Lance moaned as he was slammed down against the mattress.

The fuzzy alien was still rutting against him, still building the heat and pressure within him, and Lance moaned as a hand stroked over his stomach. There was a bulge there he hadn’t noticed, skin stretched taut over the come trapped inside him, and it was sensitive enough that even the gentle touch brushing over it now was enough to bring him to climax again. The hand pulled away, and Lance peeled one of his eyes open to glare at whichever alien was doing this.

All he saw was a pale hand reaching for his face, but even in the low light that was blinding. He squeezed his eyes shut again, and turned into the pressure when the hand touched his cheek. People were talking, one voice rumbling and another clawing at his clouded mind. He knew that voice, he knew the hand on his cheek, but between the tentacle in his ass and the intensifying pressure in his gut he couldn’t place it. It sounded nice, though. Safe. The mattress dipped on either side of him, and another hand pressed against his other cheek.

The nice voice was talking, saying something. His name, he realized after a minute. He grinned, and nuzzled into the hand on his right cheek. The nice voice was asking a question, and then the hand he wasn’t nuzzling into drifted across to his lips. He opened his mouth and licked at the fingers presented to him, his tongue slightly more coordinated than before. The nice voice made a strangled sound, and Lance whined when the hands pulled away. The nice voice and deep voice talked some more, and Lance whimpered as he came again. When he opened his mouth afterwards, a cock pressed into it.

It was similar to the one locked in his cunt, but smaller in every way. He sucked on it, ran his tongue over the head, moaned when it thrusted into his mouth. The nice voice moaned too, and Lance caught his name being repeated over and over. This time the come in his mouth was salty, and tasted gross combined with the lingering taste of pineapple, but he managed to swallow most of it. What little he missed didn’t go much farther than his lips, and the nice voice whispered his name again. Chapped lips, slightly sticky now, pressed against his forehead.

His head was lifted off the mattress, and he hummed contentedly as it was settled in a warm lap. The nice voice started talking with the deep rumbly one again, and Lance felt himself drifting off. He’d just sleep a little, then- he was sure he had things to do, but he was warm, and tired, and everything felt really, really nice. He’d just take a nap, and think when he woke up.

\---

Lance groaned, and squeezed his eyes shut tighter. His head hurt like an absolute _bitch_ , and his body didn’t feel that much better. And to top it off, the sheets under him felt gross as hell. Smelled gross too. He groaned, and lifted a hand to drape an arm over his eyes. He was naked, too. Which, honestly, was a bit of a relief. He could clean up, throw his clothes back on, and they wouldn’t smell like whatever funky shit he was lying in.

“You awake?”

Well, he hadn’t really been before, but he definitely was now. His head, Lance realized belatedly, was in Keith’s lap. Keith’s. Lap. He was a naked mess, and his head was in Keith's lap. He groaned, and brought his other arm up to cover his lower face. “Kill me.” he mumbled into his forearm. Last night was coming back to him now. It had been pretty sweet, yeah, even if the latter half of the night was kinda hazy.

“Wish I could, but no.” Keith said drily.

Lance groaned and lowered his arms, pushing himself into a more or less sitting position as he took stock of himself. He was sticky, and sore, and his mouth tasted like three different types of come, but he didn’t seem to be injured in any significant way. “Then could you get out while I shower?” he grumbled, rolling over and swinging his legs towards the side of the bed.

“No.” Keith said, and Lance looked over his shoulder with narrowed eyes.

“Dude, just wait outside.”

“I’m staying to make sure you’re okay.” Keith said firmly. “You were a wreck last night. I’m pretty sure that fucker drugged you, and if I hadn’t showed up he would’ve done a whole lot worse.”

Lance could feel his face heating, and looked away from Keith. “I asked for it, you know.” he muttered, pushing himself to his feet. Training today would be hell, but at least there’d be less of it. Day after a battle and all that.

“Lance.” Keith said, his tone softer than Lance had ever heard it. “You didn’t-”

“No, you moron.” Lance snapped, turning on his heel and crossing his arms. “I mean I literally asked for it. I was having a great fucking time, and would’ve come back to the castle just fine without your dumb ass swooping in to save me. I’m not an _idiot_.”

“You were drugged, Lance.” Keith scowled, standing from the bed with his hands curled at his sides. “You weren’t lucid enough to know who you were fucking, let alone consent to it.”

“I was plenty lucid!” Lance retorted, thought he couldn’t really remember enough of last night to be sure that was true. He didn’t remember anyone coming in after the shot, though, so he’d been lucid enough.

“I know for a fact you weren’t.” Keith’s scowl deepened into a glare, and he closed the distance between them.

“How?” Lance challenged.

“You-” Keith’s face went a very interesting shade of red, and he looked away. “I just know, okay?”

“Okay, no, now you _have_ to tell me.” Lance stepped closer to Keith, tilting his head. “How do you know I wasn’t lucid enough to consent? Because I said yes to all five of those aliens before I was even offered any drugs.”

“Six.” Keith mumbled, and Lance’s eyebrows went up.

“Six?” he repeated, watching Keith’s face get even redder.

“I had to tell one of the aliens you were my boyfriend before he’d agree to leave, but he wouldn’t believe me unless-” Keith’s face went the most vivid red Lance had ever seen, and he leaned into his friend’s personal space.

“Unless what?” he asked, tilting his head a little more.

“Unless you gave me a blowjob.” Keith said quickly, looking away. Lance felt his face heat, and looked at the floor. He did remember human hands on him, human lips on his own, and a not-quite-human cock in, well, a variety of places but his mouth was definitely one of them.

“Oh, fuck.” Lance groaned, lifting his hands to press to his face, then deciding against it at the last second. His hands felt gross as hell, and he didn’t want any more of that shit on his face. “How much of that was real?”

“How- what?” Keith frowned, evidently caught off guard.

“I was so fucked out by the end of the night, I can’t remember how much of it was a dream.” Lance admitted, keeping his eyes firmly on the floor. He was the one blushing now, and he could tell that it was darkening his ears. Any warmer and it’d be going down his neck and chest. “I thought the whole thing with you was, honestly.”

Keith made a strangled sound, one Lance distinctly remembered hearing either in his dreams or maybe in real life last night, and he snuck a glance up at his teammate. Keith was almost as red as his jacket, and looking anywhere but Lance.

“Just- just take a shower and get dressed.” he yelled after a few seconds of tense silence. “I’ll wait outside.” he grabbed his gloves off the dresser, and hurried out of the room. Lance rinsed his hands in the sink, grabbed his clothes, and turned the shower on cold. Usually he liked them hot, hot enough to chase out the chill that seemed to have settled in his bones since he deepened his bond with Blue, but if he was going to face Keith outside without dying of embarrassment, he’d need it icy cold today.


End file.
